This invention relates to a pipe wrench, particularly to an improved pipe wrench with quick-action opening and closing of its jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,330 discloses a pipe wrench which includes a handle pivoted to a body carrying a fixed jaw, and a movable jaw integrating a rack bar which is movably inserted in the body. A toothed pivot member is provided in the body to engage with the rack bar and a ratchet mechanism is provided to restrict the toothed pivot member so that it moves in a single direction when the handle is levered. The direction of the rotary movement of the toothed pivot member can be changed by a controlling member, so that the movable jaw can be moved either to or away from the fixed jaw by operating the handle. In such a device, the movable jaw can not be moved as quickly as desired, since its movement can be imparted only upon operating the handle.